The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of a deciduous Magnolia hybrid resulting from the intentional breeding of Magnolia [tripetala x (tripetala x obovata)] ‘Silk Road’ with Magnolia insignis MGA 355, now registered as the cultivar Magnolia insignis ‘Anita Figlar’. The objective of the breeding effort was to produce a large pink flowered magnolia cultivar that would flower after typical spring frosts. Pollen from harvested flowers of unpatented selection Magnolia insignis ‘Anita Figlar’, in Six Mile, S.C., was isolated and dehisced by co-inventor Parris in May 2010, and subsequently used to hand pollinate flowers of the unpatented selection Magnolia hybrid ‘Silk Road’ by co-inventor Ledvina in Green Bay, Wis. A portion of the resulting seeds from the cross were carefully collected, and thereafter germinated and planted in Spartanburd, S.C. by co-inventor Parris in 2011. The resulting new variety was grown to flowering age in full sun, and first observed to flower in May 2014. The plant was thereafter selected for propagation by co-inventor Parris in May 2015 after observing prolific, ornamental flowering that commenced after the last average frost date in the upstate of South Carolina. The present exemplar stands 20 feet (6.0 m) tall by 8 feet (2.4 m) diameter. It has demonstrated excellent hardiness, having withstood Summer temperatures of 101° F. (38° C.) and Winter low temperatures of 6° F. (−14° C.).
Asexual reproduction of the cultivar ‘Melissa Parris’ has been repeatedly conducted under the direction of co-inventor Parris from vegetative cuttings in Gainesville, Ga. and Spartanburg, S.C. Small rooted cuttings from the novel plant have flowered and grown with vigor, thereby demonstrating that the cultivar is stable. Co-inventor Parris has also successfully reproduced the cultivar by chip budding using in-ground and container specimens of the hybrid Magnolia yuyuanensis x Magnolia insignis as rootstock.